


Fools

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: OTP AU [9]
Category: Everybody Else (Band), Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Exes, First Meetings, Flirting, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: two miserable people meeting at a wedding au





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themayqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/gifts).



Frowning Zac took a shot as he sat at the bar in the reception hall of some fancy hotel. Downing shots like they were his new best friend.

It was the only thing to ease his mind after all because how did one, cope when they decided to take up an invite of an ex who was getting married?

But that was what Zac had done when he accepted Carrick's invitation and now he almost wished he hadn't. Almost wished he had stayed home and poured his misery over the ex who got away, out on some crappy video games.

It all seemed better than watching Carrick dance around the room with his bride.

"You think she knows he is gay?" a voice spoke from beside him and Zac turned his head curiously, looking into a set of blue eyes that shouldn't have set his heart a flutter.

In fact, maybe they hadn't. It could just have been the alcohol.

"Doubt it," Zac muttered out harshly with a shake of his head. "I mean look at Jackie over there. She's so unassuming with the way she looks at him."

The unnamed blue eyed stranger beside him laughed. 

"I don't think her name is Jackie."

"I know that," Zac shrugged before ordering another shot but decided what the hell and ordered two. One for him and one for the stranger beside him who it seemed knew Carrick's secret as well.

Knew that the brunette gangly model type groom liked men. Even if he was clearly fooling himself into believing that pussy was the best.

Pussy would never be the best.

"So, tell me," Zac started after their shots arrived and they each downed them. "How do you know Carrick and his secret fascination with dick?"

The blue eyed stranger just shrugged, "We fucked once or twice," he said like Zac should have known. "While he was dating you," he added on and then suddenly it seemed like things did click for Zac.

The man beside him was Taylor. The person who had been the reason for Carrick even leaving him in the first place.

Not that Zac had ever seen a picture of the guy but maybe Taylor thought he had. Maybe Taylor thought Carrick had cared that much.

It was obvious to Zac he didn't. He hadn't cared enough about Taylor to stay with him and had left Taylor for the woman he had married today.

Zac only knowing this because he was fool enough to still try to be friends with Carrick. Only having reached out once Taylor was gone from the picture because he had thought being in the other man's presence would make him sick.

Oddly now it didn't. 

He could almost see why Carrick cheated with him. He was attractive in a weird broken by the city of Los Angeles way that Zac was sure everyone who lived here long enough had.

"He was a fool to leave you," Zac stated before he could even stop himself.

His words earning him a laugh from Taylor.

"We're all fools here Zachary," Taylor whispered as he leaned in close enough to Zac that Zac shivered. His heart doing that funny thing again. "But maybe being fools could lead to some great stuff."

Swallowing hard Zac just eyed Taylor. Not sure why he even had to ask himself if Taylor was coming onto him.

He had a feeling he was and Zac knew he was drunk enough to take him up on it. Knew he was drunk enough to fuck the man Carrick had cheated on him with and eventually left him for.

He'd fuck the man who had also been burned by Jackie's groom.


End file.
